Not Again
by This Is The Rachel
Summary: Artemis is beaten up by someone she thought was dead- her father- and after she wakes up in Wally's arms she finally feels safe. Child Abuse. Spitfire fluff. R&R! Ideas welcome!
1. Prologue: Abuse

He hit her over and over again breaking a glass and ramming it into her ankle; he beat her repeatedly for the next few hours. Grabbing a lighter and running it across her stomach. To drown out her screams he put on loud music. He grabbed her by the neck and rammed her into the wall. He cut her and chopped some of her hair off taking a prize then a knock came at the door.


	2. Chapter 1: NIghtmare

"Nope… nope… seen it! No-". A sudden scream stopped Wally from flipping to the next channel. No one else was in the entire mountain except... Artemis… 'She never shows emotion! Something must be wrong!' thought Wally as he ran to Artemis' room. He opened the door to see Artemis in bed violently shaking. He ran over and saw the whites of her eyes. He whipped out his phone and dialed Dick by the time he picked up Artemis' body had stopped most shaking but was still twitching

"What do you want Wally! It's 3:00 in the morning!"

"Get to the cave! NOW!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Artemis"

"I'm coming!"

Wally hung up and walked back over to the bed he noticed Artemis was wearing only a tank top along with her underwear. Wally grabbed her bare shoulder and gently shook it she suddenly jolted up and looked around in a panic she got up and Wally saw scars some faded and others to fresh to tell, covering her legs and arms "Artemis are you okay?" He asked, she stumbled to the door and leaned on the door frame. "Không! Không một lần nữa! Cha! Không!" Her long blonde hair was messy and looked as if someone had taken a knife to it. As Artemis fell to her knees it looked like a golden waterfall. "ARETMIS!" He yelled as he ran over to her. He gently grabbed her face and placed a hand to her forehead. She was icy to the touch "Papa? Papa please don't! Papa!" then she felt his warm hand and her eyes rolled back to their normal grey. She shivered and curled up into a ball. A small pool of blood appearing out of her right foot. "WALLY!" he heard Dick yell, his best friend ran to him. He slowed as he got closer. He completely stopped as he noticed the team's archer "is she?" he trailed off "I don't know what to do all I know is-" he was cut off but a soft moan followed by a shiver. Wally gently picked her up "Call the league" he said before rushing off to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

As he laid her down, she stirred "Wa-Wally?" she whispered in a raspy voice, he looked down noticing she had tears in her eyes "yes?" he replied looking deep into her troubled eyes. "pl-please d-don't leave m-me alone" she stuttered. Realization hit Wally 'she can't be left alone, not after what I just witnessed' he nodded and continued to hook her up to life support systems. Her right ankle was badly bruised and bloodied; he got out some bandages and plucked a large piece of glass out of her foot, then bandaged it. Once he was done he realized she was still shivering and in her underwear, he walked over grabbed a blanket and wrapped the traumatized girl in the warm fabric. Wally sat down on the bed.

"Wh-what happened?" Artemis asked

"you screamed I came in and you… and you weren't in good condition… what did you dream about?"

A look of confusion crossed her face; she took off the blanket and started to get up.

"Artemis you need to rest"

"N-noo… he'll find me and… and kill us all."

She said then she fell back into the bed she shivered and groaned "who is he?" Wally asked "Spo-sportsmaster" she managed to say before losing consciousness. Then Dick burst in he saw Artemis and a stunned Wally.

"What did she say?"

"Sportsmaster's after her…"

"And?"

"She seemed confused and scared… She seems different…"

"Why do you say that?"

"She… she asked me to stay with her" Wally said as he repositioned Artemis on the bed, covering the girl who once was so tough, but melted in an instant.

"No… I'll be good… I swear" Artemis mumbled

Then all of a sudden Artemis grabbed on to Wally. The boys sat there stunned, they'd never seen her so vulnerable, trying to find warmth in Wally's grasp. Wally slipped off his shoes and laid down next to her, she then curled into his chest mumbling something unintelligible.

"So Dick who's coming?" said Wally not taking his eyes off Artemis

"GA I figured he would know what to do since he knows her more than we do"


	4. Chapter 3: Beginnings

"Green Arrow 08" said the zeta tube then the sound of rushing footsteps echoed throughout the empty cave. The door flung open and Green Arrow stood there taking in the sight of his niece on the bed and Wally trying to help Artemis to warm up enough, he turned to Robin then back to Wally

"What happened? Wait here's a better question where has she been for the past few days?" Oliver demanded his voice getting louder at the end. "What do you mean? she's been in her room here at the cave for the past few days" said Robin, "I've been looking for her for days and all of a sudden she's in the CAVE!? Her room was trashed and there was a blood strain on the floor!" GA yelled. Then there was a soft moan, "nooo…" Wally sat up and gently shook her awake. She jolted up and as she did that she grabbed her stomach doubled over in pain. "Cha! Dừng lại! Tôi sẽ được tốt!" Wally pulled her in to an embrace, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. Wally looked to Robin who was pale and was looking at the ground. "Dude do you know what she said?" Wally said "it's Vietnamese-"Robin began before getting cut off by GA

"She said 'Father! Stop! I'll be good!' her nightmares are getting worse"

"What do you mean her nightmares are getting worse?" asked Wally

"My half-brother, her father, beat her up and locked her in a freezer when she was 3, killed her mother and disappeared but he did it as Sportsmaster and got away with it. When they found her, she was almost dead, they came to me with the most skinniest little girl wrapped in a blanket and told me my sister-in-law was dead and that my brother was presumed dead too, my oldest niece was missing, and the small girl wrapped in the blanket was my youngest niece who I've never met, they said… they said no one else would be able to take care of her, so I took her in…" Green Arrow said, he looked over to see the younger blonde was awake but wasn't really listening, "Artemis?" Wally asked, she looked up into his eyes "how are you?" she shivered and Wally got up and covered her with another blanket before rejoining her, she snuggled into his arms. "Sweetie, who beat you up?" asked Oliver. Artemis looked up and said "M-my Fa-father" she said and a new set of tears set in. "Sweet heart, I gotta go back to the Tower to tell Bats, Wally with stay with you and so will Robin" he said as he gently kissed her forehead "I love you Uncle Ollie" she whispered her voice still raspy from screaming. "Love you too" he said as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 4: Injuries

After a few Hours Artemis was fast asleep in Wally's arms. He was afraid to leave her alone and all of the team except, him, Robin, and Artemis were out of the cave on missions, he looked down at the girl in his arms. He smelled blood he got up and started to search for the source of the warm sticky substance. He picked up Artemis and moved her over to another table and in one fluid motion her shirt was cut and Wally was looking at the beaten, bruised, and bloodied body of Artemis, and he could tell he was blushing. her stomach was covered in a burn that was continuous around her body. Her right breast was cut 3 times in a symbol that looked like an 'A'. Her left hand looked twisted and her once beautiful face had a single bloody line coming down from the middle of her right cheek and ending at neck line, her face was contorted with agony.

The radio buzzed, "Dude which color is better green or yellow?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"The kind of question a guy asks when he doesn't know her color choice!"

"Here's a stupid question. Where are you?"

"I'm at Wal-Mart getting her some stuff seeing she doesn't a lot of clothes at the cave"

"I'm sure she'll be happy, but dude…" he said looking back down at Artemis "I think I like her"

"HALLELUJAH!" Dick said as Wally ended the transmission.

He got out some bandages and started to clean the stomach wound seeing it was the worst, thus earning a small groan from Artemis, he finished and wrapped the cloth around her. Artemis awoke from her slumber on the table with Wally standing over her with what looked like her… shirt? She started to cover herself when pain shot up her spine, Wally noticed she was awake

"you just co-couldn't wait to get me naked, Could you?" she questioned, Wally looked down a saw a small smile attach itself to her face. "You should tell us next time your hurt" said Wally as he grabbed another strip of cloth, "Artemis I need to set your hand this might hurt, just bear with me" he grabbed her hand and pulled until it looked normal, he wrapped the fabric around her hand. "Okay that's it. That wasn't so…" he looked down her face was contorted yet again, he then realized her cheek needed to be stitched up.

"Artemis your face" he said tracing the bloody line.

"What about it Baywatch?"

"I think you need stitches"

"Then d-do IT!"

"This might hurt" he said grabbing a needle and thread, he looked down at her face and started to clean the cut thus making Artemis scream, "shhh.. I know it hurts but try not to open your mouth" she nodded and began to bite her tongue trying not to open her mouth. "Okay I'm gonna start. try to stay still".

Once he finished, cleaned the remaining blood off her face and he turned and started looking for something to give her to wear. But to no avail he found nothing, turning back to Artemis he saw her with her eyes half open and shivering, he sighed, took off his T-shirt and helped the shivering maiden into the warmth giver. Wally then picked her up and set her back down in the bed placing her deep within the covers, before joining her, he grabbed the thermometer and placed it underneath her tongue after it beeped he pulled it out and saw she was at 95.1 degrees, 'how is she that cold?' he looked down at the girl who was looking up at him, "it's c-c-c-cold" she whispered. Wally slid his way into the bed thinking 'why is she suddenly liking me?' Artemis laid her head and arms against Wally's bare chest breathing in the scent of him, food and sunshine; she shivered her thoughts coming back to coming back to watching her mother being murdered by someone she thought loved her, the man behind the mask. Her father.


	6. Chapter 5: Flashback

**thanks guys for the reviews. it had tons of feels.**

She closed her eyes and was instantly transported back to the little apartment above her parents' restaurant. Her father beat her sister before she managed to run away "every girl for herself!" Jade yelled, he then turned on his wife, Artemis' mother, who was wheelchair bound after a car accident. She shrunk farther into the corner, her mother was trying to wheel away, Father grabbed mother out of the wheelchair and then Artemis turned her head covering her eyes. A loud scream made Artemis shiver, after the screaming died down, she uncovered her eyes to see her mother's head was a few feet away, tears streamed down her face.

"You've been bad Artemis, very, very, bad. And you know what happens to bad little girls…" he father grabbed the crowbar grabbed her by the hair, which was short and in a ponytail. "they get sent to the slaughter's house" he said as he beat her mercilessly.

"Papa I'll be good I swear!" she screamed only to get beaten harder.

Still holding her by her hair he took her down stairs to the small Vietnamese restaurant, and chucked her in the huge freezer and locked the door, after a few minutes, the small, bloody three-year-old form of Artemis shivered; her attempt to try to warm up was unsuccessful. 'I'm gonna die, least I will be with momma in the afterlife' as darkness closed in around her she thought 'I hope I make it to heaven, but I'm too bad to make it' as her head hit the floor she would most likely be dead within the hour. But she didn't die.


	7. Chapter 6: Friendship

"Artemis! Artemis! Wake up!" she heard with a gentle shake on her shoulder; she opened her eyes to see Wally his green eyes giving off his concern.

She could feel her eyes sting, she didn't hold back the tears, like she did when someone told her, her family was dead or missing. Wally picked this up quickly; he brought her close to his body, wiping her tears away,

"Artemis, I'm sorry you're about your childhood, but you're safe now, okay?" she nodded.

Gently leaning her head onto his chest, then a grumble came from her stomach. Then his stomach. He sighed. He got up and unhooked Artemis from the machines helped her stand up, he looked at her bare legs, he blushed, she blushed,

Wally had a serious face on "don't even! I'm not giving you my pants!" he said jokingly. Artemis laughed grabbing Wally's hand. They slowly walked to the kitchen together and heard someone singing "it's a small world after all" they peeked around the corner to see Robin coming in with four bags, Wally snuck up behind him and mimicked Batman's voice, "what are you singing?!" Robin stopped dead in his tracks; he turned around slowly to see Wally. "WHAT THE HELL WALLY! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" yelled Robin, then he heard small giggle, he turned to see Artemis, her bare legs quite the sight to see, "don't even think about it!" she whispered, Artemis took a step stumbled and was in Wally's arms in a flash. "Don't fall Blondie" he whispered so only she could hear. He set her back on her feet. Robin gave the stuff to Wally and left for a different endeavor, Wally waved to get her to follow him; they walked to Wally's room, and went through the bags. Wally chuckled a large hoodie with the Flash symbol on it. But Artemis was more focused on a small wrapped object, "what are you gonna do? Just open it!" said Wally playfully, she ripped off the paper and sat looking at a 3rd gen IPod touch. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I… I don't understand"

"Robin does that sort of stuff when my Dad beat me and sent my Mom off to the crazy house, Robin was the first to notice… he came in the middle of the night with Batman and half the league and another half a dozen cops. Rob, bless his heart… before they arrested him, kicked him in the balls. See, I wasn't in the best condition. I can't even remember what happened after that. The cops sent me straight to my uncle's. Bats even got him kicking Dad on camera. I played it over and over again. It was scary at first. Then it got really, really funny. Trust him."

"You were abused?"

"Why else would I stay with you and bandaged you up? I didn't you to feel alone like I did"

Artemis nodded as Wally traded her IPod for some clothes, she went off to change. Once she was gone, there was a cackling from the air vents then a groan as the vent gave way and Dick tumbled out landing on Wally's lap. More laughing came from Dick.

"You DO like her!" he screeched.

"Do me a favor and shut up!"

A serious look crossed Dick's face "NO!" he yelled before zipping out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7: Cuddling

Wally had waited 5 minutes, before he panicked 'where is Artemis? I hope she didn't fall! Dick was right I totally got the hots for her' he got up and started pacing then he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He walked to his dresser and grabbed a yellow turtle neck and slipped it over his head. Once his head was out he saw Artemis sitting on the bed, wearing the flash hoodie staring off into space.

"Artemis?" said Wally hesitantly. she looked up as her eyes swiveled back into focus. She faintly smiled but it fell quickly. He went over and picked up her hand, but she pulled away.

"Don't treat me like a charity case"

"Maybe I'm doing this more for myself than you"

Tears filled her eyes and she leaned into Wally and he gently picked her up and carried her to the commons, laid down on the couch leaving Artemis curled up on his chest. For being so mighty and fierce Artemis was only a girl standing at only 5'5 and Wally at 5'11. Making her look small compared to Superboy. But she fit well with Wally. His hand on the small of her back and her head in the crook of his neck. They sat like that until Artemis drifted off to the sound of Wally's heart. And Wally did too a warm body in his arms giving him comfort.


	9. Chapter 8: Whatever Wallys do

"Did you see his face!" said M'gann as she walked into the Cave.

"And when Kal, drop kicked em!" added Zatanna

Conner stopped them "did you hear that?" everyone looked at him knowing he rarely talked and was always serious. They heard a soft moan, and then Robin burst into the room.

"you guys missed so much," he waved them to the commons "we have black mail material here!" everyone walked to the kitchen and sat a sight that was so sweet. Artemis was lying on Wally's chest with her hand enter twined with his hair. Wally's hands were on the small of Artemis' back. His chin rested on the top of her head. While her head was in the crook of his neck. Then a camera flashed and a cackle broke the sleep from Wally, he sleepily opened his eyes, he sat up with Artemis still sleeping, gently shifting her in his arms. You could see the worry in his eyes. By now the team had a mind link established.

_Wally why are you holding Artemis_ asked M'gann

_She has been hurt severely; she keeps on having nightmar_es said Wally

_What about? _questioned Kaldur

_Her past, she's pretty traumatized_ said Wally

A small shudder from Artemis sent everyone looking down at her.

_by the way Robin you better delete that photo_ demanded Wally.

_Why?_ asked Robin.

_cause I don't want Artemis to hurt more than necessary_ said Wally as he got up laying Artemis on the couch, went to the fridge where sounds of food being devoured, Artemis curled into a ball missing her cuddling partner. Everyone sat down on the couch talking about what to do if Artemis woke up and who would watch her while Wally did whatever Wallys do when they haven't eaten or showered.

_I don't want to watch her!_ Said Zatanna

_Why not she is our teammate_ said Kaldur

_I don't want Robin anywhere near her_ said Wally

_I see I'm out of the question _

_I need to start dinner so I'm out too_

_I'll do it_ Conner mumbled

'_now that we have that done, M'gann cut the link' _

"Wolf" called Conner, he barked and walked over. "Watch her" he said pointing at Artemis. Wolf nodded and laid his head on the couch, and closing his eyes. And Conner left to go take a shower.

* * *

**BTWs! i need creative help! IDEAS WELCOME! i've hit a dead end! that and my muse has dissolved!**


	10. Chapter 9: Dreamland

The dream was not a nightmare. She was in a meadow and she went swimming all of her friends were there; even her mother and sister were there. She was having the time of her life, until a cold breeze ruffled her hair. She turned to see her father.

"You've been a bad girl, a very, very bad girl. And you know what happens to bad girls…"

"no dad I swear I'll be good!" she whimpered

She was paralyzed he grabbed her beat her and chucked her back in the freezer. She looked around. Once again the coldness was around her.


	11. Chapter 10: Imaginative Pain

After a few hours Artemis was still sleeping. Conner made sure to have M'gann give her a good dream so Artemis could sleep longer. Currently Conner was watching 'Bridezilla' where a bunch of ugly women fought over an odd ceremony called a 'Wedding'. As a 'cat fight' broke out amongst the women. Artemis bolted up and screamed, Conner tried to calm her down, Robin who was typing on his computer, looked up. Robin tried to shake her awake which only caused her to cry louder.

"I'll go find Wally" said Conner but instead of walking away he yelled "WALLY!"

After a few minutes Wally entered the room to see Artemis curled up in the corner, balling her eyes out. He walked over he gently grabbed her face and shushed her , after a few minutes she had quieted down and her eyes shifted from white to grey. She looked around the room and sniffled.

"wha...what happened?" she asked still a bit dazed

"Don't worry about it" said Wally. She nodded. By now the entire team was gathered and was watching the exchange of Wally and Artemis. Then a beeping they had only heard once went off. Someone had broken into the cave.


	12. Chapter 11: Taken

After a few hours Artemis was still sleeping. Conner made sure to have M'gann give her a good dream so Artemis could sleep longer. Currently Conner was watching 'Bridezilla' where a bunch of ugly women fought over an odd ceremony called a 'Wedding'. As a 'cat fight' broke out amongst the women. Artemis bolted up and screamed, Conner tried to calm her down, Robin who was typing on his computer, looked up. Robin tried to shake her awake which only caused her to cry louder.

"I'll go find Wally" said Conner but instead of walking away he yelled "WALLY!"

After a few minutes Wally entered the room to see Artemis curled up in the corner, balling her eyes out. He walked over he gently grabbed her face and shushed her , after a few minutes she had quieted down and her eyes shifted from white to grey. She looked around the room and sniffled.

"wha...what happened?" she asked still a bit dazed

"Don't worry about it" said Wally. She nodded. By now the entire team was gathered and was watching the exchange of Wally and Artemis. Then a beeping they had only heard once went off. Someone had broken into the cave.

the story will now follow?

A)Conner

B)Artemis


	13. Chapter 12: MIA

When Artemis awoke she felt the pain starting to spread but she still couldn't move, or think very clearly. The drug they stabbed her with, must have still be in effect. The sudden feeling of being hoisted up into the air but also being held down by her feet. She was dragged out of getting sense when something stabbed her in the stomach, her screams downing out any other thought.

* * *

i still can't believe my feedback and thanks y'all for voting but i have started polls on my profile! more up next!


End file.
